DBZ Changing the Rules
by BuffRiddler
Summary: An individual with the resources and intentions to make the humans competitive with the Saiyan's.


Chapter 1

The energy felt throughout the room was beyond surprising. Its source standing right in front of them. Both in a physical sense and on an energy level the character before them seemed beyond familiar and yet not at all. The assembled group before him, it was in themselves a powerful group, with almost all of them able to with varying degrees of ease could destroy a planet by themselves. This group all stared in awe and yet at alert. Lined up facing the character are as follows. Yamcha, Tien shienhan, Chioutzu and Krillin. The four most powerful humans on earth.

Facing them was a man about middle height between Yamcha and Goku yet had hair that was barely there. Along the lines of someone who buzzes it about once a week. A hint of black to it. His body was incredibly well built and yet had almost a hint of blue to the skin tone. The clothing was of similar style the earth warriors before him. Thou following a purple undershirt with a yellow over parts.

A light grin breaks out on his face, 'Gentlemen welcome to my home. You may call me… Amalgam.' A quick scan across the assembled group with his hazel eyes.' Obviously, you are all wondering about why you are here and what/who I am.'

"Yeah, thought crossed my mind." Came from Tien. Similar comments uttered by the others.

"To get introductions completed. What I am is you and not you. Copies of you, enemies and ally's past, present and yet known. All formed into one. To include your scientifically inclined ones. To help you get an idea any enemy you have fought, allies made are all apart of me. Individuals, not entire species. Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Freiza and his father plus others from that now fallen empire. Some of the Namekians, Nail, Dende, Guru and a few others, I think my point is well made on that. While I have all of them fully a part of me, they make up my singular self. No split personalities."

The cog wheels begin turning in the head of Chioutzu. "Ah, I get it, your name is literal. Amalgam short for amalgamation when two or more things are combined. You said enemies, does that include the androids we are preparing for?"

No skating around the bush on that one. "Yes."

"You are here because of the android threat and beyond. Also, I want to see humans not getting completely outclassed by others. Nothing racist involved but the four of you over the next few years are going to get ridiculously outclassed. No, I won't give you any extra insight on them other then what you have already been told. Such information I am not permitted to tell.' Despite the clear look of dissatisfaction from the group he continues. 'As said, I am of the strongest forms you of. From an alternate timeline where after your training you can handle the threat. Barely, but victory none the less. You are all from a Timeline that things won't work out so well.'

'Think back to the time you all trained to fight for the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa. You each in a single year increased your power and skill to where you could have defeated Raditz. Compared to where you had started that year, that power growth was commendable. Each of you minus Goku, during that time had training partners. Yet for this android threat you have split up and are not following a similar mindset. I am here to help you correct that. For a single six-month period, each year… you will all be here. Time here progresses at a different rate then your world. By different and to really make it simple for those of us who are not all that skilled at math. A single month here is a single hour on your world.

Instead of just three years you will have four and a half years.'

Tien breaks. "He makes a good point. We did explode in power when we trained together on the lookout. Out training on King Kai's planet also saw tremendous gains. Thou can't help but question why you are helping us in this regard when you could just handle the threat yourself. Having the androids and I imagine Dr gero himself as a part of you.' Crossing his arms with the serious expression he's known for.

Chuckling a bit before answering. 'Well as probably some will call a convenient plot device. While I can bring you here. I can not get to your universe. Besides, the level of power I am at is just beyond insane in comparison. I chose to help this way. Training you guys as in your universe despite the warning and the prep you do on your own. You will fall to Dr Gero's revenge schemes. Besides, it's your world, how many of you were born in a different universe? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical.'

"Now Gentlemen let me show you around. We can have more exposition later."

_ Short time later

The training universe. An artificial planetoid of comparable size to earth. Stars and planets a plenty in the night sky. "As you see, you'll each have your own room in the Eastern quadrant. The robot staff is well designed to handle support efforts. On the northern quadrant of the training mansion is the recovery area. Hot tubs, massage equipment, healing tanks. The kitchen is in the western Quadrant also included is a recreational area where you can listen to the various forms of music on file and movies during down time. Plus, a reading room. The southern quadrant has the entrance. We also have a warehouse that will house certain training resources. You can go anywhere you want during downtimes.

'Now, enough time has been wasted. You have fifteen minutes to get yourselves warmed up. Strength training will be up first. Questions come later. It is my intention that at the conclusion of this six-month period you will be very close to the strength of yours at the end of the three years if you trained on your own. Let's get to it.'

_15 minutes later.

Week 1 Day 1

On the training platform, one of over three dozen, numerous barbells, and dumbbells, chin ups bars and other strength training equipment rises, and the floor stabilizes. Confusion manifests upon the earth warriors. "Hold up. The weights you have here aren't all that heavy. Even if we added these all up, it won't really do much for us." Grabbing one of the 100-pound plates and twirling it around a finger to extenuate his point.

"You are right Yamcha. The gravity here thou, is about to increase significantly. For each platform which is 300 m by 300 m, the gravity field for each will top out at two miles up. To start things off for strength, back Squats. Four sets of six reps, two minutes and thirty seconds of rest in between. The clocks next to each station will inform of when your rest time starts and ends. Your weight will be displayed on the screen's as well. As soon as you finish the required sets you get a five-minute break in which you will set up for the next station." As each member moves into position the gravity into each section amplifies considerably. The gravity on the training platform increases to 20x earth's gravity.

"That's fine for now. Get to it." Despite themselves each member of the group begins their movements. Being Krillen' s first time with training in an increased environment is having more trouble adjusting to it. Thou the others also struggled with it at twice what they experienced on king kai's planet. The groups knock out their respective movements and finish the main movements followed up by the supplemental stations.

After an hour of strength training, they get a break. 'Good work, now begin stretches to stay loose, have some snacks and hydration. The next sessions start's in thirty minutes. Use the restroom if needed. 'Amalgam walks away.

Massaging his legs Krillin kick starts the groups conversation. "Well that was pretty interesting. My legs sure felt like they got a great workout. Surprising. To say the least. But back squats at 8,900 pounds, was tough. Then those extra stations man. No wonder Goku advanced so much when he trained for Namek.

'Ha-ha Yeah Krillen, gravity training, gives me an idea of what it is to move around like normal people. Well the moving around without the same ease of flying away. Earth's gravity sure doesn't offer much resistance these days. Sure, helps with my baseball career.'

The remainder of the rest goes by with similar conversation amongst the group. By it's completion Amalgam is standing on another of the training platforms.

"Go ahead and move on over here gentlemen." Hmm they did a bit easier with that gravity level then I expected. I'll remember that for tomorrow. "Now in the next portion of the training for today, we will work on fighting drills each with one partner. One-hour session, thirty minutes with one of you attacking, thirty minutes of defending. I will announce when to switch, defender will prioritize dodging. Getting hit and not flinching may be intimidating but it's risky."

The training session begins. Tien begins kicking strikes towards Yamcha, with Krillen following suit towards Chioutzu. It takes a few minutes for each person to realize that the gravity begins steadily increasing from earth standard towards the gravity they previously utilized for the strength training.

_Training sessions completes

A chorus of huffs and puffs as the assembled group begins collecting their breaths. "Lunch time, gentlemen. Next training session starts in two hours.

_Food

"I am sure each of you has wondered a bit as to why your allies aren't here. As stated Goku and piccolo will certainly soon be eclipsing you…well the power you originally were headed to. Can't rely upon them forever. Besides, if I brought Vegeta here that's a headache none of us are wanting to deal with. He will progress significantly on his own. But mostly his ego. Could train him, yet that ego. Even thou part of it makes up me."

Tien can't help but feel appreciative. "Thanks. Between him and his ego. I don't think we could survive a month let alone six here with him.' A smug look on his face as he continues eating.

"Hey Amalgam, can you explain just how powerful you are?"

'Sure Krillin. You guys had heard about power level numbers. Well on that scale my number is ludicrously high. I can only speculate. But to really help you understand my power. Think Goku's max power at super Saiyan. Now that level is a tiny pile of dust. My power is a gas giant planet in comparison. Even if Goku was on King Kai's planet for centuries, he still wouldn't be able to challenge me."

"Now with all of that being said, I am not immortal. Eventually of old age I'll die. Which is sad to think about. Is what it is thou. To have a decent fight, my only option is to make a copy of myself and go about it that way. When the chance was given to me to train individuals from universes that would be taking depressing turns and helping them have a better outcome. I jumped at it."

"How exactly did that come about, and did you personally build/create all this?"

"No, I did not create this planetoid, the surface was all founded for me. The mansion and training platforms, equipment those were created by me. It took about a year to complete these training grounds; hardest part was finalizing just how much of certain things were needed besides just wanted. I rather enjoy this life course of training individuals and groups to help them become stronger for their own personal journeys and to protect their worlds. My intervening in situations personally would result in such a negative outcome overall. People wouldn't train to be better. I'd be crushing ants."

"There is an individual, a man who did created me. Gave me this mission. He also decides who gets to come here. I get to ask as it were. He certainly has a soft spot for humans as you guys are the first group of many, mostly humans. There will be a group or two one day of half humans. Plus, one group of aliens. Several of the universes are incredibly different then your own… well in regard to events on the earth."

"Now how I view strength. In my mind it is a tier system. Tier five being the weakest and sadly vast majority of all life. Tier one being the top. Each of you in my grading scale are as follows. Tien, Krillen and Yamcha low mid-tier five. Chioutzu just shy of the high low tier five. Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku are low Tier four. Thou when Goku transforms he is closer to mid-tier four. The lowest and top parameters are not for each level. Basically, Tier one 000.1 to one million while tier two has a far higher top out then simply two million. Five hundred million to be precise. And only goes up from there. I'll discuss the differences of timelines later."

_ After lunch break

Each of the heroes and their new instructor stand upon another platform. "Now each of you will continue to work on dodging." A machine rises at the edge of the platform. "I am going to give a large amount of energy and it will take that energy and launch it at you each in concentrated blast. Not enough to kill or maim, it'll sting thou. As you see we have four barrels. They will rotate and fire upon your group in random intervals. The possibility of all four-blast going for one of you a few times in a row is possible. This is a dodging drill. Currently no countering. Just avoiding damage. Any questions? Good."

"How long is this drill going to be?" No verbal response is given.

Amalgam, instead of vocally answering, forms a massive energy ball that contained enough energy to shatter mountains. Seconds later he moves the ball towards the machine. The energy is absorbed and after ten seconds the first blast begins, in quick succession the other barrels fire as well. Yamcha is targeted first, quickly followed by Tien and in short order the group is quickly moving to avoid getting hit.

Over the next hour they all continued and quickly began getting hit.

_ Later

"Good work gentlemen. Now the gravity will go up to twenty-two times gravity and you will shadow box for the next thirty minutes. This will be the last portion for today."

Chioutzu' s face is one of considerable strain as he is nearly spent as it is from the days training. The others are not exactly feeling all that much stronger now either. Yet they get to it.

A few moments into it they start hearing some music playing. Some aggressive music. The type that would qualify for either alternative or heavy metal. To their surprise it does help reinvigorate them a bit.

_evening

Each of the humans is sitting at the dinner table eating their food. Clearly exhausted from the training of the day. Eating as best they can. Amalgam has a look of approval on his face, when he isn't putting lots of food in his mouth of course.

"So, what did you guys think of day one's training?"

"Challenging for sure. I can see how we will benefit from this."

"I look forward to sitting in that hot tub soon as I finish this food"

"I feel like once I recover from today alone, I could have done much better against some of my past opponents."

The responses from Tien, Yamcha and Chioutzu are rather unsurprising. "What about you Krillin?"

Taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "Well, I certainly appreciate it but right now I am really just trying to stay awake, so I don't fall face first into my food." Prompting some chuckles from the rest of the group.

"Tomorrow will be very different. In the morning you will focus on meditation and the afternoon will be all shadow boxing. We won't be using enhanced gravity for the morning portion but for sure in the afternoon. Good work today gentlemen, good work."

******Authors notes and story in universe rules******

Amalgam is combination from two alternate Timeline of DBZ universe 7 up to battle of gods. One were the movie events (Minus the two Broly sequels, only one version of Broly. The first movie only.) all happened. Essentially Everybody from Grandpa Gohan all the way up the series. No universe 6 or others from the different numerical universes, No Beerus or Whis and such. Basic humans who were not in any way connected to the main story are not counted. Only those with above mundane human level strength and capabilities. Also, only characters that had fought against or with the heroes. Scientist like the Briefs and Gero are included.

This character is legitimately and deliberately to be the absolute epitome of overpowered. Before any one says that Goku can in short order become more powerful. Consider that this is a character that has all the heroes from their strongest, unlike Cell who got their powers from earlier in the show. I'm talking the likes of post-SUPER Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan. Also, unlike Cell, Amalgam has the powers of Cooler, Bojack, Janemba. Supreme Kai, Kibito, Dabura, Kid Buu. Yes, Beerus and Whis are included. That should make it clear. Obviously, the list just mentioned is not everyone that makes up Amalgam but manifest just how much stronger he is compared to all the Z-fighters.

Reasons for the story starting here.

-Helps make them stronger for the android saga but not too much. If earlier increases in power, I couldn't see Gero not getting new cells from the humans to help with cell.

\- As the android saga processes and cell came into play. The power gap between the humans and the Saiyan's and piccolo just grows and grows. Want to counter it a bit.

-No. despite how tempting it will be. No, Amalgam will not just get bored and handle the problems for plot convenience. Also, even thou it was far more tempting, but Amalgam will not be alternate version of Cell or Buu who just went about absorbing everyone and their mother. Was very tempted and the thought certainly did influence the idea.

\- This story was inspired by many different DBZ fanfictions, what-ifs from YouTube, fan art online, conversations with friend's past. Of course, the official release. I own pretty much nothing.

Please read and review.


End file.
